Pteranodon
General Statistics *Name: longiceps/sternbergi *Name Meaning: Toothless Wing *Diet: Piscivore *Wingspan: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous (86-84.5 million years ago) *Classification: Pterosauria --> Pterodactyloidea --> Ornithocheiroidea --> Pteranodontidae *Place Found: North America *Describer: Harksen, 1966 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade *Attribute: Grass *Assist Move: Metal Wing *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 天空の王者 **English: The Ruler of the Skies Anime *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Debut: Downtown Runaround **Appeared In: 1, 10, 21-22, 26-27, 29-30, 32, 34-36, 39, 49-51, 57, 59, 70, 79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry (with Chomp), Spiny Assist Moves ;Metal Wing :Three Pteranodon appear who swoop down and slice your opponent with their wings! TCG *Attribute: Grass *Appears in Moves: Metal Wing, Nature's Harmony Metal Wing TCG Card 1.JPG|Metal Wing TCG card Nature's Harmony TCG Card.png|Nature's Harmony TCG card Dainason *Name: Jet ジェット Pteranodon_chibi.jpg|Jet from Dainason DS Game *Appears in Move Cards: Diamond Wing (renaming of Metal Wing) *Other: It was mistaken to be the legendary Great Bird of North America. Anime Dinosaur King Pteranodon made a cameo debut in Prehistory in the Making as one of the dinosaurs watching the approaching meteor in Max's dream. The Metal Wing card was in a book of Dinosaur and Move Cards being sold by the unnamed Jonathan in Downtown Runaround. Though the Alpha Gang stole the book, Metal Wing dropped out and was picked up by Zoe. She later used it to summon the Pteranodon trio to help Paris and Chomp beat Terry. Metal Wing became a go-to attack for Paris, summoning the Pteranodon during many battles to help weaken opponents, often to defeat Spiny, and occasionally to attack the Alpha Gang directly. They were also used for their flying nature several times, such as helping guide Reese's out-of-fuel plane to a safe landing in Just Plane Crazy and catching Rex from falling off Niagara Falls in Falls Alarm!. Though normally untouchable, Terry was able to knock them from the sky with Tail Smash in Ruff and Ready. A trio of alternately colored Pteranodon (pink, yellow, and green) of unknown origin appeared in Carnival of Chaos as part of the Alpha Gang's dinosaur amusement park, tethered to the top of a tall ride for decoration. Starved like the others, they returned to their Grass-Element card(s) when pet-sized Chomp, Ace, and/or Paris removed their Alpha Control Chips, and were reclaimed by Alpha Droids. It is left unclear how any of them could have reached the Pteranodon in the air (it was part of a montage, just go with it), and like the other dinosaurs of this episode, none were seen or mentioned again. Numerous Pteranodon appeared flying in Max's dream in Metal Imbalance. In the season finale, several Pteranodon were brought into the present by the Backlander's malfunctioning time circuits, but were returned after the circuits failed with the Black T-Rex's defeat. Mesozoic Meltdown A recolored wild Pteranodon briefly flew by when the Backlander arrived at the end of the Cretaceous Period in Alien Parent Trap. The Metal Wing Pteranodon continued to be used in Mesozoic Meltdown, such as to chase away Gavro in Ancient Roman Holiday and to try and fly Max and Jim onto Blackbeard's pirate ship in High Sea Chase. The Pteranodon faced their first flying opponent in Tupuxuara from Green Impulse used by Foolscap's Shantungosaurus in Four Part Harmony, and were swiftly outmatched by the single pterosaur, returning to their card when Shantungosaurus defeated Paris. They were last seen in Malice in the Palace, where they were summoned to attack Genie, but they returned to their card when Paris got defeated. More Pteranodon, or perhaps the same ones, were seen in the series finale aboard the broken Backlander in its landscape projection after rescuing the rest of the Space Pirates' unused dinosaurs from their ship. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 大きなとさかと歯のない長いくちばしを持ったよく竜だ。正しくは恐竜ではない。 **English: A flying reptile with a large crest and toothless beak. Technically not a dinosaur. **Taiwanese: 有著很大的牙齒以及沒有牙齒， 但嘴部很長的翼龍。正確來說它並不是恐龍。 *Each of the three Pteranodon has a slightly different crest. One is the "standard" Pteranodon crest of P. longiceps, and the other two are closer to P. sternbergi, which is sometimes classified as a separate genus, . *While male Pteranodon had a wingspan of almost 20 feet, the females were considerably smaller, at only around 12 feet in wingspan. *The Pteranodon are shown as being very versatile in the anime: for example, they were used to guide Reese's plane in Just Plane Crazy, to save Rex from falling from the Niagara Falls in Falls Alarm!, and to stop the Deinonychus trio from attacking in Ninja Nightmare!. Gallery Pteranodon 1.jpg|Zoe's Pteranodon, showing crest variation ranbow wing.jpg|alternately-colored Pteranodon Wild Pteranodon 1.jpg|Wild Pteranodon from the Cretaceous Period Metalwingartwork.jpg|TCG artwork for Metal Wing Pterano nagoya.jpg|Pteranodon in NagoyaTV Pteranodon (side).png|Pteranodon in the Kyoryu King Museum (side view) Pteranodon.png|Pteranodon in the arcade Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Dainason Category:TCG